dark_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Statistics
Different types of units have different stats, with individual units having vary values for those stats, but most units have the same 8 stats. It is important to note that the stats of a unit may be subject to change as the game is tweaked and edited. Main Stats # Health (HP): The amount of hits, or points of damage, that a unit can take before falling. # Troop (TRP): Not a numerical stat, but this determines the general type of unit, such as a Footsoldier. There may be different kinds of footsoldiers, such as Men-At-Arms, Spearmen, etc, but they are all governed as Footsoldiers. This stat is the least common to become involced in play. # Offense (OFS): The number of dice you roll when you are attacking. # Defense (DFS): The number of dice you roll when you are defending. # Initiative (INI): The stat that determines who attacks first during close combat. The higher the initiative value, the better chance you have of the option of attacking first. If you and your opponent have the same initiative value, roll a die to determine who may attack first. If you have the higher initiative value, you don't need to attack first, but have the option. # Range (RNG): The distance that a unit's attack can reach. Melee units almost always have a range of 1, whilst ranged units have a range that varies greatly. # Movement (MVM): The maximum distance that a unit can travel in a single turn. Units may choose to move less spaces than their movement value, but no more. They can also move in any direction. # Points (PNT): The value of the unit overall. This stat is most commonly used before the game begins, when determining the size of your army. Before the game begins, you and your opponent agree on a point cap (for example, 200). You may choose units to add to your army until their accumulated point value is either equal to or below the agreed point cap. For example, a Roman Man-At-Arms is worth 5 points. Three of these units would be worth 15 points. You cannot exceed the point value. Points are also used for Deathmatch games. Before the game and after the armies have be constructed, you and your opponent decide on another point value that is less than the value of your armies, known as the Victory Limit. During the game, eliminating units earns your team a number of points equal to the points the deceased unit was worth. Once you accumulate enough points to equal the Victory Limit, you win the game. These 8 stats are not the only stats that units may have. Below are values that only certain units may have. # Recharge (RCG): Commonly found with Siege weaponry, this is the number of turns that must pass after attacking before they can attack again. This is not taken into account when the unit is involved in close combat. # Ability (ABL): Also not a numerical statistic, Abilities are available to certain units and have a variety of effects. They govern extra rules/capabilities of particular units. For example, the Shield Lock ability prevents a unit from taking damage from range weapons, and the Sniper ability boosts each of the unit's ranged quarters up by 1.